


blue shell

by jjini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AND SOFT!!!!, M/M, Mario Kart, hyunsung are the softest boyfriends, that's it that's the whole fic they're just playing mario kart, this is stupid and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjini/pseuds/jjini
Summary: When he heard the blue shell coming, and Hyunjin's laugh from the other side of the couch, he knew it was over.





	blue shell

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt abt mario kart and this happened enjoy..... the amount of research i did on all of the details of mario kart for this i can't believe myself. also im basing this off of mario kart wii not any of the newer games bc i know nothing abt them bc im broke thank u.

Jisung was about to lose, and he never lost. At least not at Mario Kart, and especially not to Hyunjin, who he  _ always _  beat but was currently losing to. It wasn’t new for the two to sit on the couch in the living room of their apartment playing Mario Kart, it was almost a tradition. And it was something Jisung always won at, and he was proud of it. He also found Hyunjin’s pout when he lost adorable. Jisung usually found everything Hyunjin did adorable, but right now the other was in front of him on their last race of the night and Jisung was not ready to lose. He did not find that adorable.

 

They were playing the way they always did, 7 races on random and whoever wins gets to choose a punishment for the other. It was something they established before they were even dating, all those years ago. And Jisung won every time, except for the night he was sick and couldn’t stop sneezing long enough to stay on the track. He would never forget the smug smile Hyunjin had on his face for weeks, until Jisung beat him again. Tonight Jisung might lose again, since each of them had won 3 races and Hyunjin was in 1st place in their last race.

 

Jisung didn’t know why he was losing. He had been playing the way he always did. He sat on the right side of the couch, picked Peach as his character (Hyunjin chose Yoshi, as always), and they had even played some of his best courses. Jisung had won at Mushroom Gorge, Koopa Cave, Maple Treeway, while Hyunjin had won at Mario Circuit, Waluigi Stadium, and Peach Beach. Jisung knew his end was coming when the final race was Rainbow Road, his sworn enemy. He was cursed, he could never win at Rainbow Road no matter how much he tried. That was all too true tonight, as Hyunjin stayed in first while Jisung was right behind him in second.

 

“How are you better than me at this now?” Jisung asked. “Have you been skipping work and practicing your racing skills instead of your dance skills?”

 

“No,” Hyunjin laughed. “I think your skills are just worn out, now it’s my turn to shine.”

 

However right as he said that he drove off the road, giving Jisung the chance to pass him. They had just started the last lap, which meant Jisung only had to keep his first place a little bit longer to win.

 

“Did you distract me on purpose so I’d fall off?” Hyunjin asked. He was pretending to be upset, but Jisung could hear the smile in his voice even though he wouldn’t dare look and fall off too.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re easily distracted,” Jisung teased. “You’d be a horrible driver in real life it’s a good thing you don’t have a license.”

 

It was toward the end of the race when Jisung met his doom. He could almost see the finish line, he could almost taste victory. But then it happened, a blue shell sent from a CPU. When he heard the blue shell coming, and Hyunjin's laugh from the other side of the couch, he knew it was over. He was so close, but it was over. The blue shell hit him right before the finish line and Hyunjin went past him, taking first place as Jisung took second. Hyunjin immediately jumped out of his seat while Jisung dropped his controller on the ground. He tried to be upset, but how could he be upset when Hyunjin was in front of him smiling and doing a very cute but very bad victory dance?

 

“Alright what’s my punishment?” Jisung asked, trying to hide the smile he had from seeing his boyfriend act  _ so cute _ .

 

“Not so fast,” Hyunjin replied. “Let me rub this in your face for a little bit.”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Isn’t the punishment you rubbing in my face.”

 

“You’re right,” Hyunjin said, sitting back down, “Your punishment is that you have to sleep on the couch tonight.” He patted the couch and smiled at Jisung.

 

“What?” Jisung laughed. “Isn’t that punishing you too? Can you even go one night without me cuddling you?”

 

Hyunjin gave him a look that Jisung understood as  _I didn’t think of that but I’ve made my decision anyway_  and went to get him a pillow and blanket from their bedroom.

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me sleep on the couch just because you beat me at Mario Kart.” Jisung said a few hours later, as Hyunjin got up to go to bed.

 

“This isn’t as bad as when you made me walk to school in the rain to get a book you forgot.” Hyunjin reminded him.

 

Jisung sighed in defeat. “Goodnight Jinnie, I love you even if you’re making me sleep on the couch.”

 

“I love you too,” Hyunjin smilled and gave Jisung a kiss. “Goodnight.”

 

It took awhile for Jisung to fall asleep. He was used to sleeping in his big bed with Hyunjin. He was used to Hyunjin being his little spoon at night, despite being taller. Also, the couch was pretty uncomfortable. They bought it cheap from a friend and it was only good for sitting on to play video games and spilling food on. Jisung almost cursed Hyunjin for how much his back was going to hurt the next day, but then he remembered the other’s smile when he won and thought maybe it was worth it. Anything was worth it to see Hyunjin happy. Plus he could just hold Hyunjin extra tight tomorrow night. Thinking of Hyunjin, he was able to fall asleep.

 

A few hours later, he was woken up by Hyunjin poking him. “Jisung wake up.”

 

“Hyunjin, what are you doing out here?” Jisung asked, while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes so he could see the boy in front of him.

 

“I miss you, and I can’t sleep.” Hyunjin pouted. “Can you come back to bed?”

 

Jisung laughed. “Of course, baby.” He got up and collected his pillow and blanket and followed Hyunjin back to their bedroom. Once in bed, he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin. “I missed you too.”

 

With that, Hyunjin giggled and turned around so he was facing Jisung. “I’ll think of a different punishment for you tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll do anything as long as it doesn’t involve missing out on holding you at night.” Jisung said.

 

After some more talking, a little bit of kissing, and a final goodnight the two fell asleep. Hyunjin and Jisung arms, and Jisung happy to be holding the most important person in his life tightly again. The next day Hyunjin chose his punishment, being able to choose what Jisung wore that day, a very mismatched outfit. Jisung could handle it though, and anything else, if it meant hearing Hyunjin’s laugh and seeing him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if you want!! i read all comments i get and i really appreciate them :3 i may not respond bc sometimes i feel weird about doing so or i get anxious!!! but i really do read and appreciate everything


End file.
